saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Armors
Armors are types of clothing that give the player protection from sources of damage. In , bonuses include increased defense, increased movement, decreased respawn time when killed, increased accuracy, or even increased health. All new players will start off with Basic armor which only provide enough stats to survive a few Ranks, but with them being weak they should be replaced with better armor within Ranks 6-14. Armors provide bonuses when equipping same type of armor (tactical or heavy) on all 5 pieces. The Basic Clothing do not belong to any of those 2. Types of Armor * There are three kinds of armor: the uncategorized armor of the 'Basic' set, Tactical Armor, and Heavy Armor. * The Basic Helmet and Gloves improve Defense, Health, and Accuracy; the Basic Vest and Pants improve Defense, Health, and Respawn; the Basic Boots improve Health, Speed, and Respawn. * Tactical Helmets and Gloves improve Defense, Respawn, and Accuracy; Tactical Vests and Pants improve Defense, Health, and Accuracy; Tactical Boots improve Defense, Health, and Speed. * Heavy Helmets, Vests, Pants, and Gloves improve Defense, Health, and Respawn; Heavy Boots improve Defense, Speed, and Respawn. List of Clothing sets Basic Basic Clothing: This set has low stats in all categories. Tactical Combat Clothing: They will keep you alive a little longer. * Interceptor Clothing: They're ok for now. * Modular Tactical Clothing: These are good. * Advanced Combat Clothing: These are the best non-premium Tactical Armor pieces the player can buy. * Ex5S Clothing: These pieces originally could only be bought with real-life money, ranging from $0.99 to $2.99. Later they could be bought with SAS-BUCKS. They are the best pieces of Tactical Armor the player can get. Heavy * Protection Clothing: They will keep you alive a little longer. * Dragon Skin Clothing: They're ok for now. * Defender Clothing: These are good. * PASGT Clothing: These are the best non-premium Heavy Armor pieces the player can buy. * Exos Clothing: These pieces originally could only be bought with real-life money, ranging from $0.99 to $2.99. Later they could be bought with SAS-BUCKS. They are the best pieces of Heavy Armor the player can get. In , armors are made by various industries and come in many sets. They can give the player bonuses of physical resistance, toxic resistance, heat resistance, increased or decreased movement speed, damage to zombies' melee attacks, weapon damage, and reload speed. By augmenting the armor (as can be done with weapons), the armor can give: see Augments for more information. Damage Reduction Armors give specific amount of armor points which results in damage resistance. Reduction can be estimated with formula: Damage Reduction(in %)2 = Armor Points up until 8500 Points in armor (92.2% reduction), and then it becomes Damage Reduction(in %)2 = Armor Points / 6.8 + 6800 The formula above does not match the graphs because there is a discontinuity in the formula at 8500 armor points but no discontinuity in the graph. Effective Health Effective health describes how much additional health would be needed to afford the same protection as a given amount of armor. For example, 50% resistance provides x2 effective health, and 75% resistance provides x4 effective health. Note that this also applies to sustain. For example, a health pack provides twice as much survivability to a character with 50% resistances as it does to a character with 0% resistances. Of course this is true only for the resistance not ignored by zombies (such as dark minions) and only to resistance for the type of damage dealt (e.g. chemical resistance to toxic puddles). The following graphs describes effective health as a function of resistances: Effective Health As a Function Of Armor Points The effective health gains for low levels of armor are fairly modest. But high levels of armor can provide enormous durability. Change in Effective Health Per Additional Armor Point Resistances yield significant gains for low, medium, and high levels of armor, but not so much in between. The early gains fall off because damage resistance percent grows with the square root of armor. The inverse relationship between effective health and resistance drives the medium and late gains from armor. Gains to armor fall off after medium levels of armor because the formula for calculating percent resistance changes, introducing a kink. The takeaway from this graph is: 1) small levels of armor are beneficial, but these will be attained simply buy adding equipment without augmenting it. Augmenting armor is not worth much unless the character can build a large amount of it. 2) There are big returns for getting around 8500 points in armor or getting around 20000 points in armor. One should strive for either of these goals but not anything in between. Percent Change in Effective Health Per Additional Armor Point This graph shows the fractional increase in effective health per additional armor point. It shows how much stronger extra armor makes you "feel". That is, increasing from x73 effective health to x74 effective health will not feel as impactful as increasing from x1 to x2 effective health, even though the increment in effective health is identical. What this graph shows is that increasing from 8500 to 20000 armor points will feel about as impactful as increasing from 0 to 8500 armor points. Armor Pieces In , each piece of armor has varying levels of resistances indicated by a number, which can be calculated with formula above. Z-Arm Tech * Template-DONTSPAWN HVM Kevlar Carbon Fibre RIA (Rubicon Industries) Hardplate Trooper Special Forces Ronson Shotlite Hummingbird Dragonfly Spaceskin Graphene Atomic Titan Medusa Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:MISC Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Mobile Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile